1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to event-based asset tracking, order adherence, and rewards management for health care and other industries in which people or entities associate items (for example, supplies or services) with trackable events that may be associated with a master order program of one or more trackable events and which may include management of rewards associated with such trackable events.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current event-based field service or surgical asset tracking software applications rely upon use of a hand held bar-code scanner with a USB cable or BlueTooth connection to an internet-connected device. However, the bar code labels with its related content do not provide sufficient information for may stakeholders, so that the stakeholders in the event do not have the information they need in a timely manner to make informed decisions.
Current medication adherence technologies and related service providers have a limited physical authentication regime of the medication consumption event, and in particular, they have little assurance that the patient really consumed the medication. Moreover, medication adherence incentive programs rely on patient refill process as the measure of adherence, which is unreliable.